User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Evil Dead Review Round Up
No Bruce Campbell (The Man with the Golden Chin), supposedly a lot less humor/slapstick than the original, but never the less we are talking about a remake of the original Horror Cult Classic, Evil Dead. 5 Friends venture out to stay in an abandoned cabin in the woods, (Seriously, who does that?), and when they find a mysterious book, all hell breaks loose. Check out the trailer, read what the critics have to say about it, and chip in your two cents. Wow, Critics seemed to rave about this one. So is this the gruesome horror flick for you? Read on for the critics' reviews, go see it in theaters, and don't forget to leave your invaluable Wikian opinion in the polls at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! Loved It Jim Slotek - Jam! Showbiz 3.5 of 5 Stars Excerpt: For those who've seen the 1981 original, it's an odd experience -- familiar in many ways (particularly in atmosphere and effective low-tech horror), with a few original touches, only slightly more gore and the odd bad idea. John DeFore - The Hollywood Reporter No Stars Given Excerpt: "Blood-drenched" barely begins to describe Fede Alvarez's remake of Evil Dead, a gore-for-broke affair that strips the flesh off Sam Raimi's cult-beloved comic-horror franchise and exposes the demons at its core. Chuck Wilson - The Village Voice No Stars Given Excerpt: In this wittily gory remake of the revered 1981 debut of Oz the Great and Powerful filmmaker Sam Raimi, five college-age friends go to the ol' cabin in the woods where the nerd of the group (Lou Taylor Pucci) commits a common camping mistake: reading aloud from a book of the dead. Chris Nashawaty - Entertainment Weekly 4.5 of 5 Stars Excerpt: In the years since its 1981 release, Sam Raimi's cabin-in-the-woods cheapie The Evil Dead has been elevated to the realm of myth. You won't find many films as near and dear to the hearts of horror nerds. Thought it was okay Chris Hewitt - Pioneer Press No Stars Given Excerpt:'The fun of that simple premise is that the steps along the way are laid out so clearly it's almost like a road map showing us what's to come. 'Keith Uhlich - Time Out New York 3 of 5 Stars Excerpt: The sanguine showstoppers are almost enough to distract you from the fact that the movie is so interested in serving the ED fan base—that pandering postcredits cameo is especially ungroovy—that it never carves out a distinct identity all its own. Hated It Richard Roeper - Chicago Sun Times 1 of 5 Stars Excerpt: I love horror films that truly shock, scare and provoke. But after 30 years of this stuff, I'm bored to death and sick to death of movies that seem to have one goal: How can we gross out the audience by torturing nearly every major character in the movie? Michael Phillips - Chicago Tribune 2 of 5 Stars Excerpt: It's nowhere near the sub-basement level of "Saw" and "Hostel" sadism. But it's no "Evil Dead 2," even though we most certainly will be getting the remake "Evil Dead 2" in a year or two Wikian Opinions What did you think of Evil Dead? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! Which was the better Evil Dead movies? Evil Dead the Original Evil Dead (2013) A different horror movie A different movie starring Bruce Campbell __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts